Now And Then, Here And There: Ten Billion Years
by Zilindico
Summary: A fanfic for Now And Then, Here And There! An epilogue, Shu reminisces about the other world and how innocent he used to be. To his delightful surprise, Sara returns one year later with her baby.


Disclaimer: Pioneer owns NTHT, not me, obviously, but this fanfic is all mine! ^_^   
Pre-AN: Ta-da! The first ever NTHT fanfic (far as I know)! This story, as you probably caught from the description, is an epilogue of the series, picking up at the very moment it ended. Just so you know, instead of muddling over Abelia's bound system and wondering about the course of time, I made the assumption that the time that passed in the other world/time was the time that passed in Shu's world/time (plus it really makes for good storyline here). Enjoy the story! ^_^   
  
  
  
_Because ten billion   
years' time is   
so fragile,   
so ephemeral...   
it arouses such a   
bittersweet,   
almost heartbreaking   
fondness._

The sun was still setting as Shu continued his journey home from the smokestacks and the other world. He tried not to watch the wondrous display of vermilion and crimson, for it reminded him too much of Lala Ru. After her... death... he did not wish to think of her depressingly just yet, did not wish to collapse in sorrow at her self-sacrifice...   
Glancing about the homes and stores and streets, he felt as if he had been gone ten billion years, even if it had only been months. Everything looked the same, and yet... he knew he was no longer the same inside. That horrible war would forever be embedded in his mind, his memory. Every death, regardless of his role in it, would haunt him eternally: Nabuca, Boo, Sis, Soon and her father, all those people in all those villages, especially Zari Bars, and all the innocents of Hellywood, those "soldiers" just like him or too young to understand...   
The expression of shock and surprise on the faces of those who knew him did not distract him. Shu was determined to return home, back where he belonged. The butcher came up to him all concerned, asking if he was all right, where he had been, if he wanted anything like a croquette or something. Instead of his usual "sucks" comment, Shu merely smiled slightly and told him, "No thanks."   
Gazing upon the Earth he had missed for so long, Shu realized how much he had taken for granted and how innocent he had been before. He felt so old now, so utterly tired...   
The stars were beginning to appear in the sky as he opened the door of the picket fence in front of his house, the one specific place he had wanted to return to for so long. Even from a distance, he could smell his mother's excellent cooking, causing bittersweet memories to flood through him. Shu felt good to be home.   
Tears were already welling up in his eyes as he opened the creaky door. There was silence at first, then a call of, "Who's there?" It was his mom, and her voice seemed so hopeful...   
His heart filling with joy, he could barely call back higher than a whisper, "It's me, Mom. Shu."   
Silence, then the pounding of feet as his whole family came rushing towards him, all of them crying, even his annoying, lovable sister... He embraced their crushing, tearful holds, the bounty of their love for him. Shu never felt happier in his entire life; he was home, really home at long last...   
Life never seemed exactly the same anymore, even as days turned to weeks. Shu felt as if his childhood was stolen from him, but he knew that was a selfish thought when Boo's life was stolen from him... The painful memories of that world often came back to him in unguarded moments, but he would will them away by remembering the good times: playing with the children, laughing with Sis, holding Lala Ru while watching the sunset...   
Everyone was always ecstatic to see him, glad to have him back, but he could only ever respond with half-hearted happiness. He was no longer a child, no longer innocent, but no one could really understand that since no one knew what had happened to him: What would have been the good of telling them such a crazy story? It was hard even for him to believe it sometimes.   
He challenged Ode to another Kendo match, to which the experienced fighter reluctantly accepted. Shu did not fight in the manner that Ode had once called "a slapstick contest," but truly strategized and thought out his moves. Shu won at last, but the win did not mean as much to him as everyone, especially Ode, expected it to. He did not even ask Kaori on a date because by now he realized the shy, cute girl was nothing more than eye-candy to him. She was nothing compared to the beautiful minds of Sara and Lala Ru...   
The months passed until a full year had gone by since his return from the other world. On a day around that time, Shu sat atop one of the remaining smokestacks, staring out at the cerulean sea. Even thought all of the smokestacks were much shorter now, the other kids still did not try climbing them, having considered the place, especially his "Tower of Courage," to be a holy place of remembrance for him ever since the full realization of his disappearance. The warm breeze played with his short hair as he thought about his old adventure and all the people he had left behind. Had the other world really been saved with Hamdo's death? Had Abelia and all the other Hellywood soldiers repented for their old ways and started over? Was Sara all right with her baby? Sara...   
It was as if waking from a dream from the simple sound of her name. There was a soft sound like a mild explosion beneath him, then nothing, only the playful wind. Shu glanced down to the dirty ground and caught his breath at what he saw.   
There was Sara; she had changed, but it was undoubtedly her. Her light blond hair had grown longer and flowed in the wind, hiding her eyes at first. When those sparkling blue orbs finally revealed themselves, they met his own eyes, though with a peace he had never seen in her before. Most astonishing of all was the fact that she held a tiny child in her arms, wrapped in little clothes as well as rags for extra warmth; the baby! He smiled wider than he ever thought he could, and her gentle smile was enough for him.   
"Sara!" he called down to her, far too happy. "Is that really you!?"   
She nodded, smiling more strongly. Shu hurried back to the ladder of the smokestack and started sliding down, but his grip was too weak in his haste, causing him to fall down the last several rungs and land hard on his bottom. he cried out in pain and rubbed his sore spot, with a childishness he had not exhibited in some time.   
Finally rising to his feet, Shu rushed over to them. He held Sara's gaze for an extended moment, then glanced at the baby in her arms. It was so cute and innocent, its head covered with lots of blond hair, its blue eyes just barely open and watching him in its sleepiness; it was beautiful.   
"What's the baby's name?" he asked at last.   
Hesitating for a moment, Sara answered, "Her name's Sis. I thought it was appropriate."   
Sis... Memories of her flashed in his mind, her life and her death, the funny, stern, caring woman... Holding his emotions, Shu smiled slightly and agreed, "Sis Ringwalt; it's a good name."   
He could not help but notice how her Sara's voice had grown stronger, just as she had grown older. Only a year had passed, and yet she seemed so much more an adult, so much more... pretty...   
Inwardly shaking his wayward thoughts away, Shu asked her excitedly, "So what are you doing here, Sara?"   
Running a hand through her hair, she glanced off at the distant sky, explaining, "They let me come back here for a short while. I wanted to see you and the Earth."   
He smiled. "But you've never seen Japan."   
She smiled with him. "Maybe you can show me around."   
It was peaceful. Shu displayed his normal, simple town to her as if it was a whole, new world. He was glad just to see Sara again, and especially her baby. Somehow, he felt like its father, for he was directly responsible for saving its life. He was just so very happy to see it alive.   
They stopped at a coffee shop where Shu bought both of them small drinks so they could sit outside and talk. Resting at a wooden table with an overhead umbrella, they sat quietly at first. Shu then looked away, slightly awkward and embarrassed, when Sara opened her shirt a bit in order to feed her now-crying child.   
Not looking back yet, Shu asked softly, "Is she healthy?"   
Memories of what Sara had attempted so long ago most likely passed through the young mother's mind, causing her to hesitate a moment before answering, "Yes, very healthy."   
Looking up a bit, noticing her eyes upon the child, Shu asked her, "Is the other world safe for you and her?"   
She glanced up at him softly. "Yes. The war has long since ended. We're still rebuilding, but with so much water now, there's better chances of recovery."   
So much water... Lala Ru's sacrifice... He tried to distract himself with a question plaguing him: "Are _you_ okay, though? Are you really happy in the other world instead of being here?"   
Sara knew he did not want a simple answer, so, meeting his eyes, she explained, "Comparing now and then, here and there, I am just as happy. In America, I didn't have much except friends, and my dad was kind when he could be, but now, in the other world, I have my children, and we're rebuilding the world. Peace has returned. We _are_ happy, but I still belong in the other world. That is where my child was born and where we shall remain with all my children."   
Shu smiled strong and said, "I told you everything would work out."   
She nodded softly, murmuring, "I wish I had believed you sooner."   
The boy blushed, and the child began drifting to sleep. It _was_ really beautiful...   
Shu invited Sara to meet his family. She did not resist and was pulled along down the streets, to see his pleasant home. Upon opening the door and announcing his guest, his family appeared to greet her. Shu's sister played carefully with the baby as they rested in the living room for awhile. His father seemed normal, while his mother appeared mildly upset at the fact this girl so young already had a child.   
After dinner, as he helped his mother wash the extra dishes, she asked him in a low voice, "So what's with the baby?"   
His eyes drifted off at her blunt question. She did not know the serious nature of its birth, nor would she probably accept the full truth. Regardless, he answered in a solemn voice, "She was kidnapped and raped, and she decided to keep the baby." Her expression now was one of surprise and concern, maybe for her sake and a possible thinking that the baby should have been aborted. To counter this, he shouted the words Sara had told him from Sis: "No child comes into this world wanting to be rejected by its mother!" She seemed to understand now...   
The sun began to set soon after. Sara joined Shu on the roof, to watch the wondrous colors of vermilion and crimson playing across the sky. These moments made him think of Lala Ru, even though it saddened him. Still, he felt nice sitting next to Sara and her baby up here, just watching the sunset.   
"I'd forgotten what this sunset looked like." Sara said at last.   
Shu murmured, "Yeah. It's beautiful."   
After a quiet, peaceful moment, Sara placed an arm around him and rested her weary head on his shoulder. He blushed slightly, then smiled softly as he nervously placed an arm around her, holding her gently. For now, he let his painful memories of Lala Ru drift away so he could merely enjoy watching the sunset with Sara in his arms...   
At last, it was time for them to leave. Shu walked back with Sara to the smokestacks, Sis yawning in her arms. He did not want them to go... but he did not have a choice. This was Sara's decision, not his...   
In about the same spot where she appeared, Sara stood and prepared to return to the other world. She and Shu shared an extended gaze, just staring at each other. Finally, the boy rushed forward and embraced her, holding her tight without hurting Sis. The tears grew in their eyes, and they did not want to part. After a moment, Sara pushed him away slightly and kissed him tenderly upon the forehead, letting her lips rest there for a moment before pulling back, her tears beginning to cascade down. Shu's fell as well, but he still smiled. They had finally reunited, the baby was safe, and Sara was happy. That was enough for him.   
Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out two handheld devices that Shu noticed resembled the one that Abelia had that day she first appeared. She handed one to him, and he fully realized what it meant, coming together with her words: "Don't take ten billion years to visit us. The children and I miss you."   
Shu could not contain the smile on his face, and he embraced her once more before stepping back far enough from them. With one last word of goodbye, Sara pressed the button and vanished with her daughter, in a burst of green light.   
He was all alone as the sun descended from its heavenly place and surrendered to the march of stars. His tears fell silently to the dirt and dust at his feet.   
Shu looked upon now and then, here and there, and was torn between both worlds. His time spent in the other world felt so fragile, so ephemeral, it aroused such a bittersweet, almost heartbreaking fondness...   
  
  
  
Post-AN: I hope everybody liked that story. I know I sorta increased the relationship between Shu and Sara, but they didn't do anything excessive, so I say it's all good. ^_^ Also, yeah, oops, I gave that girl from the beginning a name, but I couldn't help it; I like the name Kaori anyway. ^_^ Tell me if you think I should do a romance story two years later with Shu and Sara getting together, and maybe the world's in trouble again! Please review the story; give me feedback! Also, write some of your own NTHT fanfiction and help me get a catagory for it on FF.Net! Praise NTHT, the greatest anime ever! ^_^ 


End file.
